


Being Blue

by Deannie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being blue, but there ARE advantages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Blue

"Kurt? Are you all right?" 

"...Yes. I vas thinking." 

"About?" 

"Mystique. She is... angry." 

"She's always angry." 

"Yes, Ororo, but she has so little cause. I asked her vy she did not simply choose to look as everyone else does. Und she said that she did not believe she had to." 

"...She's right." 

"Yes, I suppose. But I do not understand. To be normal... I don't know. I have always been as I am. Sometimes I wish... Bah! It is foolish." 

"I don't know, Kurt. I sort of like you blue." 

"...Und that is a good reason to remain so." 

******  
The End


End file.
